Love in Alternia
by PerkyGot
Summary: Just your typical one-shots of the lovestuck trolls in Alternia. You wonder how relationships work with trolls anyway.
1. Author's Note

**Hey! Just a little heads-up before I right the one-shots for real. There will be no crack pairings. I chose the pairings I will or might write about and they are:**

**Karkat x Terezi (of course!)**

**Sollux x Aradia **

**Eridan x Feferi**

**Vriska x Tavros **

**But beware, you may see some pairings that are not listed above ;) Since this takes place in Alternia only, John, Rose, Dave, and Jade will not appear, but they will be mentioned. This will contain chaste relationships, meaning no sex (sorry!) Since these are random one-shots, they will always be complete. Now please wait patiently for the first one-shot. And if you can, try to guess which pairing will be written first ;p**

**Perkygot out!**


	2. Rooftops

**_Rooftops_**

**_Pairing(s): Karkat x Terezi, slight Sollux x Aradia_****_  
_**

**_Enjoy reading this one-shot._**

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: HEY, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

GC: WH4T

CG: ARE YOU FREE TONIGHT?

GC: /:? Y34H... WHY...?

CG: I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT... SOMETHING... OKAY?

GC:... OK4Y... WH3R3 DO W4NN4 M33T?

CG: JUST ON THE ROOFTOP OF OUR HIDEOUT. I'LL SEE YOU THERE.

GC: K4Y!

CG:... YEAH...

GC: :?

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

* * *

Terezi was in her room, playing with her dragon plushies. She wonders what was the deal with Karkat suddenly making plans for them to be on the rooftop. The only idea that was in her head: he wants to confess to her. She has seen those romance movies where the guy usually meets the girl in secret so he can confess. How cheesy is that? But she never knew Karkat would be the romantic type, since the troll was usually crabby and grouchy. But now, he changed a bit recently. He started acting a little bit nicer to her and less grouchy. But she admitted, she loved the gentle Karkat more. Just then, she instantly got another message from her computer. She went and saw who the instigator was. She responded back.

* * *

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TA: Ha2 KK iinviited you to the rooftop?

GC: SO11UX, HOW D1D YOU KNOW TH4T? W3'R3 YOU 34V3SDROPP1NG :)

TA: Nope. KK told me about thii2.

GC: WHY DO3S H3 W4NT TO M33T M3?

TA: 2orry, can't tell you. He'll probably yell at me. Fuck, ii can't 2tand how he yell2 at me 2o much. Does hii2 voiice even break or crack?

GC: 1 H4V3 NO ID34. 4R3 YOU SURE YOU C4N'T T3LL?

TA: 2orry.

GC: T_T

TA: Terezi, ju2t waiit untiil toniight. 2eriiou2ly, iit'2 not that iimportant.

GC: R34LLY?

TA: Well, to me iit'2 not. ii really don't giive 2 fuck2 about iit.

GC: UGH... F1N3... SO... :)

TA: What?

GC: HOW'S YOUR G1RLFR13ND DO1NG?

TA: Terezi, for the la2t fuckiing tiime, AA and ii are ju2t moiiraiil2. Nothiing more.

GC: ?:)

TA: You know ii have a feeling that you don't beliieve me.

GC: W3LL, YOU'R3 F33LING R1GHT. B3S1D3S, 1 KNOW YOU W4NNA ST4RT SOM3TH1NG W1TH H4R ;)

TA: Okay... ii'm out. ii am not goiing to wa2te tiime arguiing about thi2.

twinsArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

* * *

Terezi liked to make fun of Sollux's thing for Aradia. She would always make him a little nervous and sweaty when ever she mentioned her. Of course, sometimes he would retaliate by bringing up her former matespritship with Karkat. She pretended that it never bothered her but deep down inside she always remembered the good times, or even the bad.

The next day, Terezi was in the hideout, trying to get a hold of someone new to troll since she knew Dave would be busy with his new "friend". When she found that out, she couldn't help but think about... Well... not really nice things to her. But she wasn't the only one. The other one was...

"Heeeyy, Redglare!" Oh, speak of the bitch. Here she is.

"What do you want Vriska?" Terezi responded back to her greeting as she crosses her arms.

"I hear someone's invited for a special event by a certain troll." Her eyes give a devious expression that always made Terezi a little worried.

"How did you..."

"It was so easy getting the word out of Sollux." She let out a victorious laugh as she sighs.

"What did you do?"

"All I said was if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell Aradia about your 'desire' for her. He was so very detailed with the facts..." She told with a grin.

"Vriska if you do anything to embarrass me or Karkat..."

"I won't. I wouldn't waste my time bothering you two while Karkat confesses his true love for you." Terezi widens her eyes.

"Seriously? He's going to confess?"

"Yes. It's what the bipolar geek said. Looks like our crabby leader might be interesting for once. I can't wait to hear about you two being in a once again dysfunctional matespritship. Be prepared." Vriska gives a grin as she walks away. Terezi couldn't help that her grin seemed... Fake. But she totally regretted this decision. She believed her. But then again, Sollux said it wasn't even important. But to him it wasn't. That gave her enough proof for her to believe. Karkat was actually going to pull this off. She can feel her heart beating fast. This was the same heartbeat she always had when she was with Dave. Why was it happening again?

* * *

It was finally nighttime in Alternia. Terezi wandered up to the rooftop and she sees a absent-minded Karkat looking up the sky. When she takes the first footsteps towards him, he turns to her direction.

"Great, you're here." He says as she can feel herself blushing a shade of teal. She takes the final steps until she is closer to Karkat.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She tried maintaing her tone cool, but it was nerve-wracking. He sits on the ground and pats the spot next to him, meaning he wants her to sit. She understood and sat next to him.

"Look, this isn't easy to say... Well for me it's not... But I just want to say..." Here it comes, here it comes! Here it...

"I'm sorry for ruining your favorite plush dragon..." He twiddled with his fingers. Comes...? Was that it? An apology over something that happened three weeks ago? What the hell was this?

"So I got you a new one." He had a brown paper bag and he took out a teal plush dragon and handed it to Terezi. She admitted, she thought it was cute for him to do something sweet.

"Um... Is there anything else you wanna tell me Karkles?" He looked at her confused.

"No, I just wanna apologize about the whole plush dragon thing. I gotta admit, It felt like a fucking heavy weight was on my chest. Jegus, thank god. I feel much more better. Terezi couldn't help but feel something. She felt bitter. She was filled with hurt and disappointment. That's it huh? Vriska was lying to her. God she was such a bitch. They should give her a Grammy for being the major bitch of Alternia. She suddenly feels tears dropping down. How did this happen? This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Terezi, are you okay?" She doesn't face him as she gets up but she leaves the plushie behind.

"Terezi! Your plushie!" He caught up to her as he grabbed her wrist. He held the plushie as he noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"Terezi."

"What?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He told as she sighs quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She finally faces him.

"Why are you crying? Fuck, this was supposed to make you feel better... What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing. It's just something that Vriska told me..."

"Oh fuck no, what did she tell you?"

"She said some bullshit about you confessing your red feelings for me and getting back together... Crazy right?" She chuckles a little as it remains silent. She sniffs and smells something. It lingers from Karkat. She comes closer and licks his face, much to his dismay.

"Don't lick my face...!" It tasted, like cherry. It coul only mean one thing to Terezi. Karkat was blushing.

"Karkat, are you blushing?" He covers his face in embarrassment, despite knowing she's blind. But she could smell and taste it on him.

"Uh... Fuck, Vriska...! Well..." She waits for an answer. But instead, she feels hands cupping her cheeks and a sudden warmth. Then, a friction was felt on her lips with another.

Karkat kisses Terezi at his free will. He could not answer her question and thought that this would answer her. He felt her his back as she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss became pure and chaste at first, but since it was Terezi that he was kissing, it became wild and passionate. Terezi was always dominate with the whole tongue-to-tongue thing... It was quite disturbing to him at times. Karkat wishes they could stay like this forever, if they didn't need oxygen. She pulls away from him and kisses his neck. He rubs his hand on the back of her head as he kisses her temple.

"So it's true?" She asks as he felt arms slowly rising up against his back and wrapping his body in warmth. He felt... Really loved and accepted in her arms. He could just cry in happiness.

"Yes, it's fucking true." He hugs back and she hugs him tighter. For the first time he felt warm and happy, and in love. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Reflecting his own mistakes in the past, he believed he couldn't hold on to anything this good enough, like her. He wishes he could have a time machine and restart their relationship. He wished he didn't mix up red and black signals. And because of that, she left him. He never wanted to do the same to her ever again. Believe it or not, Terezi is the most important person to him.

"Do you think, we could... I don't know... Start over?" He asks nervously. He read her mind. She wa going to ask the same thing.

She gives him a kiss one more time and she smiles.

"I love you." Karkat widens his eyes in shock for one second, but he was happy enough to even smile. He kisses her temple and lips and says,

"I love you too." After he says that, the stars shone brightly, illuminating the beautiful, Alternian night sky. They still hold each other in embrace, not wanting to let go of each other and leave this beautiul moment behind them.

Yep. Rooftops are always the best place to confess.

* * *

**_A/N: First one-shot is complete! Some Karezi fluff because they're the best! And yes there a song lyric from one of evanescence's songs. Try to find it H3H3H3 :) Reviews are welcome!_**


	3. Stargazing

**_Stargazing_**

**_Pairing(s): Sollux x Aradia, slightly implied Sollux x Feferi _**

**_Enjoy reading this one-shot._**

* * *

Aradia was on a steep hill, stargazing. It was her favorite hobby other than archaeology stuff. The stars on Alternia were a pretty sight to see. There were different kinds of colors. Red, teal, purple, green, blue, many to see. She found it to convenient that the colors match the trolls' own blood. But there were so many stars on Alternia, it would take like probably six months. This night seemed to be the perfect night for Aradia. She wished that someone would at least be with her to see this beautiful night. Mostly, she hoped for...

"Tho thith ith where you were." Aradia turned to see Sollux, who had been busy 'hanging' out with his new best friend or moirail, Feferi. But after seeing that he came, her heart was beating in an instant.

"Hello." Was all she said. She was too nervous. She thought he wouldn't actually come. She was wrong, she thought.

"Mind if I thit with you?" He asks as Aradia pats a spot next to her, meaning yes. He smiles a little and comes to her as he sits.

"Wow. The tharth are really nith." He looks at the amazing colors in awe as Aradia smiles, knowing that he would enjoy the wonderful kaleidoscope sky.

"What made you decide to come see me?" Aradia asks. She remembered at noon, she invited Sollux to go stargazing with her, but he said he was going over to Feferi's place. Aradia thought it seemed unfair to see Sollux being with another troll. She thought it was jealousy that she felt, but she didn't know her feelings that well.

"I juth felt like I haven't been thpending tho much time with you. I kinda tharted feeling bad tho I told FF that I wanted to thee you. You are my friend." He tells as Aradia smiles and she looks up and stares at the pretty stars.

"Thanks." She simply said. Sollux looked at her a second, hen back up again.

"Hey Sollux, what's your favorite star?" She asks as Sollux searches for it by moving his head. He found it after a few minutes.

"That one, right there, next to the honey-colored one." He pointed to his far left and Aradia glances at the direction and sees his favorite star. It was the color of Aradia's blood. It shone a pretty shade of red and glistened into the glittery night sky. It sparkled like shiny ruby. She loved the beauty of astronomy. She smiles as she points to her favorite star.

"Mine's that one." She pointed to the honey-colored star, which was the color of Sollux's blood. He quickly noticed and let out a little chuckle.

"Cool." That was all he could say. It remained silent after that. Aradia hated those moments where there's awkward tension when it becomes silent. Every second passed with silent, her heart beats faster and faster, and she can feel sweat prickling her forehead. She couldn't take it anymore. She takes a deep breath and starts.

"Sollux. What am I really to you?" Aradia asks without thinking. Sollux takes a glance at her then back to the sky. What was she thinking? Why would she ask him that? God, she was so stupid to do something like this. She didn't want to talk about until she was ready.

"Well, do you really wanna know how I feel about you?" He asks as Aradia gulps and faces towards his direction. There's no more turning back. She knows she has to move forward.

"Yes. Please tell me." She says as Sollux smiles as he pulls his eyes away from the sky and faces her. He leans closer and Aradia was caught off guard as of what he did next. Sollux presses his lips on her cheek for ten seconds and pulls away, much to her disappointment. She feels his slightly larger hand cover her owns and she lets her fingers intertwine with his. She could still feel his soft lips on her own, wanting to feel again.

"I love you. You're like the moth important person to me. You're the cooleth troll I like, no matter how much thpooky you can be thomtimeth." Aradia can feel her face heating up and her heart is beating faster than usual.

"Now you tell me, AA. What about your feelingth about me?" His grip on her hand suddenly got tighter as Aradia stares at him in shock. But her faces remains red. Sollux, who is impatient for an answer, kisses her cheek again, for about three times. After the fourth one he gave just now, he notices that his lips were close to her own. Aradia thought she was going to have a heart attack, I mean their lips were like a millimeter from each other. She could feel his warm breath on her face and his breath smelled like sweet honey.

Before Sollux would react, he felt her hand pull away from his and then felt two hands grab the neckline of his Gemini shirt. Then the next thing you know, Aradia was kissing him on the lips. Sollux never thought Aradia would never do something bold like kissing him first. He eventually got relaxed as he closed his eyes and grabbed her cheeks to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, they pull away, with their lips still close to each other. He gives a peck on her lips and she does the same.

"I love you too." She told as then, the stars shone even brighter, gaining their full attention. They were staring in awe.

"They're so bright..." Aradia says as Sollux nods is little in agreement.

"Yeah..." He looks at her again and scoots closer to her, catching her attention. He kisses her temple, forehead, and then the lips. He touches her hands with his and they intertwine again as they grip tighter.

"Sollux. Do you want to come here again tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" She smiles and kisses him briefly.

"Maybe." He smiles and they kiss again for 20 seconds.

"Thure. I'd love that."

* * *

**_A/N: The second one-shot is here! Sollux and Aradia, my cuties! I read way too many sad fanfics about them... T-T Reviews are welcome!_**


	4. First Meeting

**_First Meeting_**

**_Pairing(s): Eridan x Feferi (mostly friendship)_**

**_Enjoy reading this one-shot._**

* * *

"Fuck!" Eridan shouts as he is alone on the Alternian beach. It was already night time. Eridan had too many problems on his hands. Hell, the poor guy was already a pathetic loser. He has no friends, his relationships never worked out, what was next? A stupid, pathetic death to fall upon him? He could just weep at the thought of this. But then a slight squeaky voice was heard.

"Hey there!" Eridan turned with a sour expression on his face. He saw a beautiful troll with long, curly, flowing hair and had fins like him. She had the Pisces sign on her tank top. She wore a beautiful smile on her face.

"Wwho are you? And wwhat do you wwant?" Eridan replied with a sour tone as the girl walked towards him.

"I noticed you looked so gloomy and pale. I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." She told as Eridan found it hard saying no to a pretty face like her. He sighed as he facepalmed himself.

"Fine."

"Glub, glub, glub! Thank you! Oh, my name's Feferi Peixes from the high bloods." She told.

"Eridan Ampora from high bloods." She squealed in excitement.

"Wow! We're both in the same class! That's REELly awesome!" Feferi had such an optimistic attitude, it was kind of sickening to Eridan. But he was also jealous since she looks like she's happy 24/7. And what was with the fish puns?

"Are you alwways this happy? Howw the fuck is that evven possible?"

"I guess I'm just bursting with excitement every single day! And don't use that TUUNA voice with me. I'm just trying to cheer you up Eridan."

"Wwell then first, stop with the fucking fish puns." Feferi let out a little sigh but she managed to stop.

"Okay. So tell Feferi what's the matter." She sat down next to him as he sighed heavily.

"It's just a thing with my kismesis. Sometimes that spider bitch goes wway too far!" Eridan yells as Feferi pats his back.

"Calm down Eridan. Are you talking about Vriska? I know for a fact that he's quite smitten with them."

"Yeah... She said I wwas the most pathetic kismesis she evver had! Please, being her kismesis was like a kiddy game! Hmmph! I'll show her!" He covered himself in his cape as Feferi giggled at his immature whining.

"WHALE... Maybe it's the best to seperate. She is no good."

"Wwhat did I say about the fish puns?"

"Hehe... Sorry it slipped out of the angle... Oops! Sorry..." That giggle was... Refreshing. Such a beautiful sound to his ears.

"No... It's okay. Sorry for being such a sour puss."

"Oh it's okay Eridan! It's all okay!" She gives him a warm hug. Eridan can feel his heart beat intensly. He had just met her and she is already making him feel like this. Maybe it was love at first sight?

"But it could be better if you weren't sad all the time. Do you have any friends that you talk to usually?"

"Wwell... There's Kar, but I just only see him for advvice... no one wwants to be in a relationship wwith me, no matesprit, moirail, austipiece, or a kismesis. I am truly pathetic."

"No you're not. You just need to try harder." Feferi gives him a comforting hug, to which he hugged back.

"Maybe I can be your friend." Feferi suggested as Eridan gasps.

"Really?"

"Sure! Maybe everyday we can hang out here at the beach. We can totally be the best of friends, tee hee!" Feferi smiled as she grabbed his hands. Eridan felt the warmth on her touch. She was such a sweet and gentle girl.

"I... I'd like that..." Eridan felt a smile forming on his lips as Feferi smiles back.

"Yay! So we'll start hangin out here tomorrow!" Feferi then gasps as she remembers something.

"Oh glub, I almost forgot! I have to settle a score with a sea creature! Maybe you could come with me Eridan."

"Me? But I don't havve the skill..." Eridan then feels a pair of warm lips on his forehead. He felt himself blush and he swore he saw flowers everywhere. He had never felt so many passion for someone before. And he admitted, this was love at first sight.

"Just come with me." She told as she got up and reached her hand, to which Eridan reached for and smiled as he got up. Together they held each other's hand and went to the water to begin their relationship.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_Third one-shot and it features Eridan and Feferi's platonic relationship! Well my headcanon, Feferi thought their relationship was platonic. I feel sorry for Eridan and all the crap he goes through. Now for the next one-shot, you might have to wait because this couple is a little complicated for me to write due to how the relationship turned out._**


	5. Good Enough

**_Good Enough_**

**_Pairing(s): Eridan x Feferi, implied Sollux x Feferi_**

**_Notes: Sadstuck Songfic! Feferi-centric_**

**_Song used: Good Enough by Evanescence_**

**_Enjoy this one-shot._**

* * *

_Sorry Eridan._

_**Under your spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_When we first met, you were the cutest and fun sea dweller I met. When I found out how emotional you can get, I would always do anything to calm you down or make you happy._

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy._

_It really broke my heart seeing you as the troll I used to know._

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly**_

_**Now I... Can't let go of this dream I can't breathe but** **I feel...**_

_I really tried to make you happy._

_But I couldn't do anything. You always got so emotional over everything._

_And then I decided, I can't do anything that's good enough for you._

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_** for you**_

_Then he came_

_Sollux Captor._

_**Drink up sweet decadence**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_Sollux was my best friend._

_Even when he had his bipolar mood swings, he was still the cute grouchy glubber._

_**And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_Eventually, I grew closer to him. _

_We poured out all of our feelings and I helped him get through his depression after Aradia supposedly died. _

_He always made me smile and forget my troubles._

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely**_

_**Now I **_

_**Can't let go of this dream**_

_**Can't believe that I feel good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_**It's been such a long time coming but I feel good**_

_He made forget all my troubles with Eridan._

_He's really fun to hang out with._

_Despite all of this, I still care for Eridan. _

_Even when we grew apart, I still worry about him._

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain** **to fall**_

_**Pour real life down on me**_

_I wish and wait that there will be one day that this will all work out._

_I hated seeing the two people I love go against each other._

_All because of me. ME._

_**Cause I can't hold on**_

_**To anything this good enough**_

_**Am I good enough?**_

_**For you, to love me too?**_

_I'm sick of all the pain I go through.__  
_

_I lost my moirail._

_I lost the will to make him feel better. _

_My two friends fighting for me._

_Nothing good ever happens to me these days._

_**So take care what you ask of me**_

_**Cause I can't say no**_

_But I still care for you two.__  
_

_Because you two are my everything._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay that was my first songfic. So it might suck. I was looking at some sadstuck EriFef and I created this. I always thought that this song was perfect for sadstuck and i always listen to it when I'm looking up sadstuck and i cry sometimes T-T Those of you who are expecting TaVris will have to wait since I am busy with my in-progress Humanstuck Au, The House of Noir**. **And I need to plan out the plot. Please review!**_


End file.
